In recent years, various compositions have been put into practical use as PDP phosphors. For example, BaMgAl10O17:Eu is used as a blue phosphor, and a mixture of (Y, Gd)Al3B4O12:Tb and Zn2SiO4:Mn is used as a green phosphor.
However, when a mixture of (Y, Gd)Al3B4O12:Tb and Zn2SiO4:Mn or Zn2SiO4:Mn is used as a green phosphor, the decay time becomes long. Therefore, when a rapidly moving video is displayed, so-called “tailing” occurs, which degrades the moving image display characteristics in a PDP. Further, particularly in a 3D-PDP capable of expressing a stereoscopic video, when the decay time of a phosphor to be used becomes long, there arises a problem in that a satisfactory stereoscopic image cannot be displayed due to moving image crosstalk in which a left eye image and a right eye image switched to be displayed in a short period of time overlap each other. Therefore, in a PDP application, there is a strong demand for a green phosphor whose decay time is short.
Thus, as a green phosphor, a technique of using Y3Al5O12:Ce whose decay time is remarkably short (see Patent Document 1, for example) and a technique of using (Ca, Sr)2MgSi2O7:Eu (see Patent Document 2, for example) have been proposed.